The Toa Terra Project
by Katea-Nui
Summary: Seven human teens are suddenly destined to continue a war that wasn't as 'make-believe' as they thought. How will they cope when they discover that the Shadow of Makuta Teridax threatens all humanity? Will they become like their heros? Or will they fall?
1. The Premise

**Thought you'd gotten rid of me, hadn't you? Not-Never! Well, this is a combined story done between five six others and myself. Credit will be given where credit is due of course and I will notify you at the beginning of each chapter if it was written by myself or one of the others. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Obviously Bionicle isn't ours and this idea was COMPLETELY thewriter49's! I wouldn't even be doing this if it weren't for him! **

P.S. this is the only disclamer you get for the story.

* * *

Earth. A place of relatively no significance to the universe. A planet who's people was just learning of the great universe. A planet where anything was possible and so much not known... or feared. A people who lived day to day as they could, no better off than their neighbor, yet no worse either. A brave people, a cowardly people, a people filled with so much imagination that sometimes reality was taken as fiction and jotted down on pages for the entertainment of the masses. How different a world from the one he had just been thrown from. But that made no difference to the being who was on a trajectory path with this small planet. In fact, he had never known it had existed until now. Well, whether it was a new world or not, it would soon be his. His brother thought that his threat was over? Oh no... It was beginning anew. First, this planet would fall, the people enslaved, and then... Then, it was only a matter of time until he returned and his brother would fall. A cruel laugh built in the being's chest, seeming to cause a shiver to run through the vastness of space itself. 

* * *

It was over. Everyone thought that Makuta Teridax was dead, struck down by Mata-Nui. Their war was supposed to be over and the series ended. All around the world, disappointed yet satisfied individuals put down their story books, comics, toys, turned off their screen monitors, eagerly scanned for new release dates, played the games or just focused on the next big LEGO project. And yet many still had never heard of such things as Toa, or Matoran, or Agori or Glatorian. Or even Makuta. How very ignorant they were. How amazed or fearful would they be to know that this 'story' they followed so religiously was, in fact, truth? He didn't know. What he did know, however, was that Earth was closing their pages far too soon. It wasn't over. Not by a long shot.

He had failed in destroying Makuta's conscious being. He just hadn't enough power in the mechanical body to do it. He's only been able to banish Makuta to another universe. A mistake he would rectify if he could. No world deserved the wrath of such a power hungry crazed being such as him. The being of power could only ponder what was to come and to give birth to a new generation of heroes. Ones that would surprise his own people. They were there, on Earth. Those with the courage, the resourcefulness, and the open mindedness to (at least) stave off Makuta long enough for help to arrive.

Gathering his energies, the Great Spirit known as Mata-Nui sent forth seven masks that had great uses in the forms of Toa Stones. When touched by those they were meant for, they would attain their original forms as masks. Each mask carried an elemental power within as well as an extra power. Exhausted from the power transfer and the energy needed to send the masks all the way across the universe, Mata-Nui sank into a stasis inside the Mask of Life. Now, he could only watch... And hope.

"Good luck, my new Toa. May the three virtues guide you. You will be forever known as..." His voice seemed to echo in seven teenagers' minds. "The Toa Terra!"

* * *

**Sorry the opening is so short, but I couldn't think of much while writing it. This at LEAST gets the premise and setting out. R+R please!**


	2. Three fo Seven

**Hey all! Here's chapter one. This is a collaboration between myself and thewriter43! Try and guess who wrote what! Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Bionicle but all the Human characters are ours!**

* * *

It was quiet on the sandy dunes of the Australian Outback. No wind, no sound (aside from the occasional coyote and sand crickets) and a completely dark sky filled with nothing but stars. It was a new moon, so the moon was not present in the sky either, making it the perfect conditions to star gaze. Or watch a meteor shower. Normally, Theodore Arwin could care less about the sky or the stars. They were pretty and sometimes he would just look and think, but he was much more focused about the planet he lived on. Like ancient civilizations and their history. One day, he hoped to be an Archaeologist like his Uncle Mark who currently lived in America. You could see any old Meteor Shower on the news anyway. But he had a school project to complete for Astronomy. If it hadn't been for his dad, he wouldn't even be taking the class. Oh, well. Maybe he's get a space rock out of this or something.

Apparently, his little sister felt the same way. "Theo! Why do we have to come out this far? You can watch the stupid shower from home!" Skyler had a tendency to worry more about beauty sleep than the forces of nature.

"'Cause the city lights block out too much. I have to have a _detailed_ report on this or I fail the class. This counts as our final." Theo replied calmly. He was never one to lose his temper quickly, unlike their cousin who found Skyler so much more annoying than his own brothers. In fact, you could even call Theo shy at times. He really just didn't like conflict, but he wasn't a pacifist. He's punched his share of idiots over the years. It was just that a fight without a good reason behind it was pointless. And while kids at school would often label him as slow, he just tended to keep silent unless he had something worthwhile to say or if he was positive that what he was about to say was right.

"You'd still be able to see it…" Skyler grumbled. She was sore over the fact that their mother had made her come along and she made it no secret as she sat pouting in the bed of his truck while he set up his father's borrowed telescope on the roof of the truck, where he sat.

"Not as clear as it'll be out here." The Australian accent in his words made him sound less annoyed than he felt. The last part of the telescope snapped into place and he positioned it properly to face the southern sky. "Now just watch. It should be starting any minute…"

Skyler huffed and stood, causing the truck to rock. She turned and propped her elbows on the roof as she stared at her brother's black t-shirted back. After a few seconds, she reached up and tugged on his black ponytail to get his attention, which was focused through the telescope's lens now. "Then can I at least get the blankets from the truck?"

"Uh-huh…" Theo answered, keeping his attention on the sky, afraid to miss anything that may be useful in his report. His sister fell quiet as she climbed out, shaking the truck which threatened to throw Theodore off the roof, but he kept his balance. A few seconds later and he was forced to keep his balance again as Skyler climbed back in, blankets in arm. She quickly laid them out and made herself as comfortable as she could.

She was startled when her brother suddenly cried out. "There! Did you see it?" He was pointing at the sky with sudden excitement. Skyler followed his pointing finger into the sky. The corner of her lip twitched.

"I don't see …" The amused smile that had been forming quickly faded as her sentence trailed off, replaced by a look of awe. Short, bright lines were now racing across the sky, sometimes as a single one or as a group.

Theo laughed at his sister, who suddenly couldn't pull her eyes away from the sky and he turned away from the ten year old to focus once again through the telescope. Despite what he'd said about not wanting to be here, the comet's flaming 'tails' intrigued him and he eagerly traced them through the sky.

Two in particular caught his attention. There was one that seemed… Huge. It was making its way across the sky when he noticed something odd. It wasn't following the paths of the others before it. In fact, it looked as if it were on a collision course with Earth. The telescope didn't pick much up, other than it was on fire and … yes. Definitely headed for Earth. Theo pulled away and rubbed his eyes, before looking again. He wanted to be sure… It was gone. Nothing was there anymore. But now… There was something headed…

"Sky! Get out of the truck!" He cried, jumping from the truck's roof and pulling his da's telescope with him.

Skyler was pulled out of her trance and she turned to look at her brother, confused. "What are you-"

"Just. Get. _OUT_!" Theo reached in and yanked his sister over the side and dove for the ground just as something collided with the truck with a loud, metallic BANG! The truck rocked with a groan of gears and metal before settling back with a soundless thud into the sand.

Theo slowly got up, pulling Skyler with him. Cautiously, he made his way for the truck and peered at the side opposite where he and Skyler had taken cover. There was a large hole in the side of his truck. Great… Now he had to pay for repairs! But that wasn't what he was worried about. In the bed, wadded up in the askew blankets, was a smoking, onyx rock. It was shaped oddly. Oblong and it seemed to be some kind of crystal. It held a pattern on it, and Theo reached for it after putting on his leather work gloves. He didn't want to get burned.

"Weird…" he muttered before turning to the sky, the stone clutched firmly in his hand. "Toa… Terra…"

* * *

Her name meant 'Sunshine'. But most people called her 'Sunny'. She had shoulder-length blonde hair and gorgeous grey eyes. She was tall, around 5'10 and had a slender body. She was also sixteen years old. Just only three years since her Bah Mitzvah.

She lived in Jerusalem, one of the holiest cities in the world. For thousands of years, this city had been fought over in the name of Yahweh. Some of the Hebrews had been driven from it long ago and never saw it again. The land of Israel, which was founded by King David, the second and most noble King of Israel had conquered this city and it was made holy by the Levites, the priests of the time. For centuries, the Jews had no homeland of their own in this region the West had called 'the Middle-East' or 'the Holy Land'. In 1946, the Jews were granted a homeland, with Jerusalem as its capital. Jews everywhere had celebrated when the day came. Now, they faced enemies from all around their new homeland. Any man old enough were to enlist in the Israeli Defense Force. Her own brother, Isaac was in the Army, as was her father, also a reputable Astronomer.

Her parents had split up when she was five and Isaac took her in a few years later. Isaac had done everything he could to take care of her. And she was grateful for it.

She enjoyed the school party at King David High School very much an hour ago. She was relaxing from the great time she had. There were a lot of cute guys, but none really her type. Isaac, with his taller, muscular body and short dark hair walked into the living room with a telescope and was heading to the backyard. That was strange.

"What are you doing with that?" She asked as she looked up from watching the news.

He answered in Hebrew.

"_There's a meteor shower tonight. And since we have very little obstruction from the lights out here, we can see it," _

"_What's the big deal with a bunch of flying rocks?" _Sunny asked in Hebrew, following him and opening the door for him.

"_This shower is known as the Life Rain shower. It occurs every five hundred years. They say something amazing happens every time it comes by," _He said, setting it down and pointing it to the moonless sky. He looked through the scope.

She shook her head. He was acting like Dad. That was why her parents broke up; Dad never paid any attention to his family, only his work.

"_It's very cool to see," _Isaac said, getting up. She sighed.

"_No offense, but I'm not that much into Astronomy," _She said, feeling the chill of the wind. Isaac shook his head and put his hand on her shoulder.

"_I'm telling you, it's a once-in-a-chance lifetime. Trust me; it'll be one of the coolest things you see,"_ He assured her. She knew what would happen. He would go on endlessly about how 'awesome' it was.

"Fine, I'll look, but you look first," She said. He smiled. He took a look just as a bunch of tiny, trailing lights appeared in the sky.

"_They're here!"_

Sunny looked. And it looked kind of cool; for once she liked something astronomical! There were scores of them. She was about to let him have a turn when she something extremely weird. There was… for lack of better term 'huge' asteroid.

"Were any of them _that_ big?" She asked as she got out. It was getting her a little uneasy.

"What?" Isaac asked in English. He took a peek.

Then he got back up and blinked.  
"It's gone!" He exclaimed.

She looked at Isaac.

"What?"

"There was a big one. Something that huge I've never seen before… it just disappeared!"

It was after that they both heard something coming down. She looked up and pointed.

"INCOMING!" She yelled as a small fireball flew down to the yard.

"_Look Out!" _Isaac yelled as he threw his body over his sister as it crashed into the telescope, utterly smashing it to pieces. She got up and stared at the small crater after her brother got up. Holy Cow that thing could've killed her!

"_What in the name of Heaven?" _He asked as the smoke cleared, revealing a stone. It had a strange, almost carved pattern to it. It was glowing a goldish color. It shone like it was from Heaven.

She went inside and got the oven mitts and went back out. Isaac sighed as he looked at it.

"Four hundred dollars destroyed by a small meteorite!" He exclaimed. She picked it up.

"At least it's from space, Isaac," She said. It was around, the size of her head. As she looked at it, it had some kind of symbol on it.

"Toa…. Terra," She whispered softly. Isaac looked at her.

"What?"

"Nothing. It was nothing."

* * *

It was always below the normal freezing temperature out here. The night's moonless sky revealed the twinkling stars. Tonight was also the night, the Life's Rain Meteor shower appeared. She stood just outside the small American Robert Byrd Research Station, housing forty people, including her. Gelare was protected against the cold temperatures of Antarctica by layers of heat-insulating fur and clothes that kept her warm. She also wore goggles and a scarf to hide her face. Underneath the layers, she had pale skin from lack of sunlight, blue eyes that shone like sapphires and shoulder-length brown hair hidden by the fur-lined hood. She was tall, 5'9 and fifteen years old.

She hated being the only kid here. Her father was a famous Astronomer from America and her mother was a geologist. The only friend she had here was the Chief Medical Officer, Dr. Chase.

She stood standing against the cold wind. Her feet, covered in special boots, touched the snow with little sound. She could feel sweat inside her jacket and her suit.

She brought a telescope to watch the Life's Rain meteor shower, which appeared every five hundred years. There were rumors that something amazing happened at the time of the appearance of the shower. With her was Doctor Chase in a taller form of Gelare's outfit. She had helped make the telescope.

"We're not staying too long out here, Gelare. I don't want to explain to your father why you were buried in the snow all night, looking at the stars," Her older and wise voice was muffled from the scarf.

Gelare nodded as she took off her goggles and looked not too closely through the scope. Gelare's family came here last year from Alaska, the farthest northern state in the US. There they were. Her father would say, 'amazing! Five hundred years is worth the wait!'

She sighed. She preferred peace and quiet, compared to the rest of the world, where war was more common.

Gelare saw a huge meteor. It was encased in fire, but… it hid something. It was quite large, about as big as an Asteroid. She stepped back.

"Your turn to look," Gelare said to Dr. Chase. She looked.

"There's a big one," Then the Doctor immediately stepped back.

"It's gone!" Gelare looked at her with confusion.  
"Maybe it was a hallucination," Dr. Chase suggested.

"I saw it too," Gelare said.

"Maybe the weather is playing tricks on us," Dr. Chase suggested.

Gelare was about to say something when they both saw a flaming fireball heading towards them.

"Run!" Chase yelled. They both ran to the base, as fast as they could, despite the difficult terrain. It crashed into the snow and ice, sending the telescope into the base. The stopped and watched the telescope crash with a loud 'Clang!'

"There goes your allowance," Dr. Chase joked.

Gelare shook her head.

"That's not funny at all," She said.

Then they noticed a bright light in the small crater.

"What's that?" Dr. Chase wondered aloud.

"Only one way to find out," Gelare said, walking towards it. It was a small glowing white stone. It was probably a meteorite or something. But… it looked so alien since Gelare observed that it looked like it was carved. She went into the crater.

"Gelare, what are you doing? That thing could be radioactive!" Dr. Chase yelled after she put the scarf down. Gelare ignored it and picked up the stone. It had a strange symbol on it. So, it was definitely alien.

Two words entered her head.

"_Toa Terra." _

* * *

**Hope you all liked it! Let us know what you thought!**


	3. The Team is Complete

**This chapter is another combination of myself and thewriter49's work. Hope you guys enjoy! (Mostly thewriter worked on this. I was too busy with school. I PROMISE I'll make up for it in the future!)**

* * *

In Boston, Massachusetts, you couldn't see the stars because of all the lights. While modern electricity was good for a few intended tasks, seeing the stars wasn't one of the concerns of Thomas Edison, a famous American Inventor. Instead, all you could see was blackness and wispy dark clouds.

Joshua, he preferred 'Josh', Evans sighed as he looked out the window, a meteor shower was going on right now and his Dad, Jack, was watching it right now at the Harvard Observatory up in Maine.

He thought well of the history of Boston, Massachusetts, originally, it had been one of the cities of the Massachusetts colony of the British Empire, from the 1600s to the American Revolution. This place was also the city where the 'Boston Massacre occurred, where a handful of colonists died at the hands of a squad of British soldiers when someone threw a log at them. This was also where the Boston Tea Party happened, when American Revolutionaries, dressed as Mohawks, threw boxes of English Tea in the River in protest of Tea Stamp Act.

Yes, this place had a lot of history, but that was not the only History he was thinking about. He was writing down a history of Metru Nui for his post on the Internet. Metru Nui, the City of Legends, once home to the Matoran. It was one of the many places in the Bionicle universe. It was once home to thousands, maybe hundreds of thousands of the small, but innocent, biomechanical beings known as the Matoran. It was also where the long war between the Mata Nui, the Great Spirit, who was really a giant robot that ruled justly and Teridax, leader of the Makuta Brotherhood that had rebelled against him. The only ones to protect the Matoran on their new home of Mata Nui, the island named in honor of their patron, were the Toa Mata:

Tahu, the Toa of Fire,

Gali, the Toa of Water

Lewa, the Toa of Air,

Kopaka, the Toa of Ice

Pohatu, the Toa of Stone

Onua, the Toa of Earth

And Takanuva, the Toa of Light.

The light from his lamp showed his short blonde hair, and his green eyes were hard at work, reading and making sure the text wasn't plagiarized, his arms were somewhat skinny as they were at work on the keyboard.

The phone by the computer rang. He took it up. It freed him only a little bit to see his room covered in posters of _Bionicle_ and historical moments.

"Hello?"

"Hey, sport!" His father's voice said in his ears.

He smiled.

"Hey, Dad, how's it going? How's the Meteor shower?" Josh asked.

"It looks pretty good from here, son. I should have brought you here to see it, George, too,"

George was Josh's older brother. He was at the University of Phoenix, studying Astronomy, to be like his father.

Josh grinned.

"What about little Nicky?" He asked.

Nicky was the youngest of the three Evans children. He had a very good interest in extraterrestrial life.

"Oh, that little guy. He would come too, if the rules allowed," Nicky was always amazed at everything, including _Bionicle_.

"I bet he would be amazed," Josh commented.

"That would be true. Space holds many wonders. Who knows, we might even see a UFO tonight!" Jack Evans chuckled.

"I find your lack of faith in UFOs disturbing," Josh sighed.

His father was always joking around when talking about UFOs.

"I'm sorry, son. It's not that I don't have interest, it's just that a lot of these 'alien objects' have very little proof to" He stopped when Josh heard the phone being quieted.

He heard whispering, he couldn't hear what it was. Then, Dad came back on.

"I'm sorry, son. But I have to go. I'll talk later, bye,"

"Love you, too, pop," Josh said, disappointed. He heard the tone die. He put the phone back in. He looked at a picture of the whole family together. He was next to six-year-old Nicky and between George with the tall stature and brown hair.

His father, with blue eyes and graying hair, behind Nicky and with one arm around Mom, smiled.

He sighed. Mom wouldn't come home for two hours. Nicky was in bed. Then he heard something coming down, like a rocket.

"What the-?" He looked out the window to the backyard, which only had the shed.

A fireball crashed in the shed, with a loud _bang_, destroying the lawn mower, probably.

"Mata Nui!" He cried as he ducked down behind the window.

Nicky screamed as he ran into the room. He had short brown hair and blue eyes. He was scared. He went into the covers. Josh quickly went into 'Protective' mode.

He went over to Nicky, whose lump was easily identified. He unraveled the covers and held the scared little boy

"Its okay, Nicky," Josh said, hushing him.

"Please don't let me get eaten!" He sobbed. He hugged him.

"Chill, brother, you'll be ok," He said. The little boy nodded.

"I'll check for any monsters," He said as he got a small _Bionicle_ figure of Toa Tahu.

To reassure him, he pretended the toy was alive.

"Will you protect little Nicky, while I'm out, Tahu?" Josh asked. He made the Toa's head nod. Nicky giggled and hugged Tahu.

"Good, if I see a monster, I'll be sure to use my lucky Staff of Fire," He said, getting a long red staff, labeled in black letters: 'Staff of Fire' George made it for Josh when he was little. He bought a cylindrical staff and painted it red for Josh, so he could be like

It was only four inches thick and up to his chin. He left the room with the lights on. He ran downstairs, carrying the staff.

"If I find out it's a small model rocket, I'm kicking butt, for sure!" He muttered, opening the backdoor. The door to the shed had been blown from the inside. Maybe it wasn't a rocket, but a rogue meteorite. He would have to tell Dad. There was smoke from the inside. He looked up at the neighboring windows. No one was getting up.

Dad would have to pay hundreds of dollars for the repairs. He sighed. That's what you get when a rock from space crash-lands in your shed. Parts of the lawn mower were scattered across the yard. Better make that thousands of dollars in damage.

The shed, which was old and had fading white paint, seemed to nearly split from the impact. There was smoke rising from the hole, like it was cooling off. He entered the shed and looked down into a small crater, where the lawn mower should've been.

He saw a small, red glowing object in the crater, covered in smoke. He grabbed the work gloves on a nearby, leaning shelf, just to be safe.

He picked it up. He gasped. It was a glowing red stone, with a familiar design. It had some kind of symbol on it. It had two small dots circling bigger one and two bent lines circling it: The Three Virtues. This couldn't be. No, this kind of stone had only been seen in movies and comic books, described in books! This couldn't be it! He was staring at a Toa Stone! He had to keep it safe. He grabbed a rag and wrapped it up.

A thought entered his mind.

_Toa Terra_

No freaking way!

* * *

Amy sighed as she swept the sidewalk outside the classroom of the London Boarding School for Girls. Her school. Ugh. She wouldn't _be_ here if it weren't for all of the problems at home. Not that she liked the schools in America any better. The teachers still tended to be obnoxious and pompous, hating to be told when they were or wrong or to prideful to admit when they'd lost an argument. Which was why Amy was here and not there in the first place. She just couldn't seem to keep her mouth shut. It didn't help that she was stubborn either. She _hated_ sitting still when she knew that what she was being told wasn't true, or entirely true. She hated being lied to and as a general ruled, she never lied herself. This caused others to label her as insensitive, but really, she was just telling them what she thought or how she felt.

And she really couldn't help that she 'mouthed off' (according to the adults) when given the chance. Really, it should only be considered as speaking her mind. Which was why she was doing these chores at this school in this stupid city! Because of her free will and desire to not conform, her parents had labeled her as a 'problem child' in need of help. And she was doing the chores because she'd 'mouthed off' to the teacher during class when he had told them that the meteor shower would be something worth seeing tonight. As a reply she's asked, 'what was so interesting about a bunch of stupid rocks in space?' and the teacher had immediately given her the class room duties the rest of the day.

Now it was evening and she was ready to finish up when a flashing light in the corner of her eye caught her attention. Slowly, intrigued, she set the broom against the wall, telling herself she'd put it away later. Turning her attention to the sky, she was amazed with what she saw. Hundreds, if not thousands, of streaks of light were shooting across the sky. So the meteor shower had started. What had her teacher called it? The Life's Rain Shower? That sounded right. And she _thought_ there was something in there about it being good luck.

'_If it's so lucky, why am I out here doing chores at twilight rather than sleeping in my bed at home?_' she thought with a sigh. Not that being home would be any better. If she had been home, she'd never hear the end of this. Courtesy of her father, a renowned Astronomer.

Despite her annoyance, however, Amy grabbed the pair of high grade binoculars from her backpack. They had been a birthday gift from her grandparents two years ago and she constantly used them to watch soccer games she had trouble seeing from the back of the stands. Presently, she focused them on the stars as dozens of pieces of space debris passed in and out of Earth's atmosphere. It was interesting, she would admit. Still, not interesting enough to hold her attention. She was about to put the binoculars away and call it a night when she noticed that one flaming space rock seemed bigger than the others. Immensely so. Larger and traveling much faster.

For some reason, a cold icy feeling formed in the pit of her stomach. Suddenly, the rock was gone, leaving her confused. Big hunks of stone just don't disappear. Do they? Maybe it had just passed out of the atmosphere? It seemed likely. Amy frowned. It was then that she took the binoculars from her eyes and saw a flaming ball of something coming straight for her. Her brown eyes widened and she scrambled to get out of the way. "Son of a - !"

Just in time, she dove for the street and her last word was drowned out by the whistling wind as the hot object sailed over her, missing her head by inches. It hit the cobblestone street with a loud crack as it created a crater in the street that stretched all the way to the gutter on the opposite side. After a few moments of silence, Amy hesitantly stood, her short brown hair feeling singed in the back from the close encounter. She cautiously approached the smoking hole in the street, intrigued and ready to run the heck away if anything were to jump out at her.

A sharp gasp of surprise escaped her throat. Without much thought, she pulled out the handkerchief that her school required as part of the uniform from her pocket and eagerly extracted the amber stone seated amongst the blackened cobblestone. "No _way_!" She breathed in excitement. "Does LEGO even _make_ these!"

Sitting in her hands was a Toa Stone, symbol of the three virtues and all. Amy didn't recall the Bionicle franchise ever making these. Just as she had that thought, two words formed on her lips that made absolute sense to her. A large grin spread across her face.

"Toa Terra, huh?" She breathed. "Wow! I'm a Toa!"

* * *

Tonight was the night that the Life's Rain Meteor shower appeared; Basil knew that from the book on Meteor showers. It usually came around five hundred years, folk tales from around the world usually told of good luck from it. He was a tall boy, but he wasn't that into athletics. He was thing though from a high metabolism. He had short dark hair and green eyes that bore knowledge.

He sighed as he walked through the woods with his _Papi's_ telescope. This forest was being cleared the day after tomorrow. It was a beautiful place, so much diversity in life. He had been living in places like this all over South America for his whole life. One of the reasons was that his mother was teaching down here and his father, a great astronomer, wanted to come here for a low population.

Thanks to what modern industry and slash and burn methods had done, whole species had been devastated by the deforestation, _idiotas_. They did not know that forests provided the air for the entire planet! Were these jungles to be cut down, the world would die from suffocation. He had spent his whole life near these places. These places had provided great views to watch the stars or breath-taking sights.

He often carried a book on some subject, whether it was animals or plants. If he grew up to be a teacher, he would educate on how bad it was to tear down jungles and other natural forests. These forests provided edible food, if you knew where to look. He looked up at the canopy and smiled. Orangutans and lemurs looked down at him.

Now, where was the clearing? It should be somewhere around…. Ah! There it was!

It was on a cliff, overlooking a small waterfall. It provided a perfect view of the stars and a nice view of the misty waterfall. He set it down and pointed it to the moonless sky. He got out his flashlight and turned a few pages in

_Los Historia de Lluvia de Vida_, a book that provided all the theories and history of the Life's Rain shower. It was supposed to come out at midnight, just past Orion's Belt. He knew where that was from reading the many books in his father's study.

He put the book aside as well as the flash light. He looked through the eyepiece just as many fiery tailed stars came into the sky. He smiled. Five hundred years, and it still looked amazing.

That was strange. There was nothing in the book about, for lack of a better term, _huge_ meteor in the shower, maybe it was a new addition. He pulled back, blinked his eyes and looked back through. The meteor was gone! He pulled back again.

"What the heck?" He asked out loud. How could something that huge disappear? He heard whistling on his right. It sounded like a rocket. He turned to his right to see a fireball coming at him. Where did that come from?

"_Santo caca!" _

He dove into the jungle as it went over his head and crashed into the ground, five hundred meters to his left. He got up and turned around to see the telescope fall in the pool of water. He cringed as it splashed. He would get it later. He turned to the smoke filled crater. He got out his flash light and turned it on. When the smoke cleared, a green glow came from it. He looked down and saw a green stone that was glowing.

"Whoa," He said. He was lucky to have brought out his gloves. He put them on and entered the crater. It looked weird. He had never seen anything like this before. There was a strange pattern, like it was carved. There was also some kind of symbol on the front.

A strange thought with two alien words entered his head

_Toa Terra. _

* * *

Johannesburg was one of the three capitals of South Africa, a country, which had abolished the segregationist policies of apartheid in the early 1990s. It had embraced democracy. And it was now united, racially. But there was still a large poor class in the ranks of society.

Selina sighed as she walked home. She was a short girl, around 5'5. She had short dark hair and blue eyes. She had lived in the upper classes of society for her whole 16 to 17 years of her life with her father, a famous Dutch Astronomer, and her mother, a South African secretary for the Mayor. She had two older sisters, around twenty. They weren't that nice to her, though. She hated life in the upper class. Every day, she had to go to the nearby prepatory school and do the same routine every day, go to school, go to classes, have lunch, go to some more classes, go home and do homework. She barely had enough time for anything else.

She looked at the two beggars, sitting on a carpet on the sidewalk. One was an old man with a little boy. They both looked dirty and looked like they had been living on the streets for years. And then there were the poor. She had nothing but compassion for the poor. She walked over and gave them her last few Euros. They thanked her.

"Your Welcome, _mein herr_," She said as she walked away. These people lived in poverty while she lived in the rich upper class homes. She vowed that one day; she was going to help the poor. She looked up at the sky to see a lights flickering across the sky as she neared her large, four story house. She walked inside after unlocking the lock with her keys. She found a note on the wall:

_Selina, _

_Francina and I are going out tonight,_

_Mom won't be back until midnight, late work. _

_And you know where Dad is. _

_Do your homework,_

_And go to bed on time  
XOXO_

_-Tina_

She glared at the note. She wanted to scream 'Why do you always have to leave the house for some party at your college?' But she held it back. Most of the time, she wanted to rebel against everyone.

Dad was at the Cape New Hope Observatory at Cape Hope, studying star constellations. She put her backpack on the couch and turned on the lights. She looked up at the stars and saw flickers of light across the moonless skies when she looked out the 't there some kind of meteor shower going on, 'Life's Rain'?

She wished that something lucky happened, like she wouldn't be looked on by the more regular middle-class members of society as a 'dumb, rich kid'. She had only a few friends and was very loyal to them.

She then heard whistling, like a bomb.

"What the heck?" She asked as she opened the door. A fireball crashed into the small backyard. She ducked behind the couch. She looked up when the smoke cleared and was relieved that it wasn't a bomb or something. She then noticed a strange blue glow from the crater. She went into the kitchen and got oven mitts. She went over to the crater and knelt by the crater. There was a strange blue rock, sitting in the middle of the crater. It was glowed like sapphire. She picked it up. It almost looked like it was carved, for a meteorite. Where did this come from?  
Then, a strange thought entered her head. It was a strange phrase.

_Toa Terra._

_

* * *

_

In the Himalaya Mountains, one could find unexpected things. Climbing at night was a rare and dangerous feat for mountain climbers. Especially those who dreamt of climbing the highest mountain in the world: Mount Everest, as the West called it.

Wrapped in bundles of fur and heat insulating coats, Zhu Fan Woo smiled at the thought of being one of the first men of the nearby mountain village of Zhao Fu to climb Mount Everest. His whole body had been covered like the other four of his team. They climbed up a mountain, twelve kilometers from Mount Everest. Even at this distance, you could still see the towering white peak. The climb would be difficult and the air near the very top of it was thin. Men and women had died on that mountain. But not his team, not with determination and strength!

"Hey, Woo!" Tin Cao yelled from about four hundred meters in Mandarin.

He looked up as he threw his ice pick into the icy side of the mountain.

"What!" He yelled back after he put his scarf down.

"Look up and you might see the Life's Rain!" Cao yelled. He frowned.

_What? Isn't that supposed to come tomorrow night?_

Woo had heard of the meteor shower. Every five hundred years, the Life's Rain Meteor shower would come by the world, bringing amazing gifts to the people. He had heard stories as a child. He had known it was going to happen this year. But, to actually see it tonight and forget when it was going to come… He scowled up the peak at the leader of his team. He shook his head as the wind howled.

Woo looked up and saw the moonless sky. He swore he could see fireballs moving across the night sky. Then, he noticed another light, coming from the sky. It was first just a big glowing speck in the sky. Then, it grew to something else. The other climbers froze as they saw the glowing ball of light. It was coming closer to them!

Was this a nuclear weapon? He prayed to the Buddha it was not, for only a mad man would do so! And no man was foolish to launch nuclear missiles upon a nation full of innocent people! He prayed it was something else.

Then, it grew so bright that he had to cover his eyes. Woo then felt something powerful, like the moon had hit the Earth, slam into the mountains. He fell for a few short moments until he felt a sharp pain in his back when he hit something solid. Another climber, Jin Tu, fell beside him with a scream. Everyone else was not as lucky as they flew past him, screaming into the misty abyss. He felt afraid. Nothing had ever hit the Earth so hard before. It was like the gods themselves had swung a giant hammer into the ground.

"What the… heck …was that?" Jin yelled over the growing howl of the wind.

"I… don't … know!" He said between gasps.

He saw smoke from around Mount Everest. But, he saw that much of the rocks and the snow had fallen off from the impact of … an asteroid maybe?

Woo now knew it wasn't a nuke, because if it was, they would all have been vaporized into tiny particles and the snow would melt instantly.

Then, he noticed something was covering the stars like a dark shadow. It rose from the peaks, like a god or a giant. He realized that something, not of this world, and definitely not a meteorite or an asteroid, had crashed into the Himalayas. He could feel nothing but awe and fear at this fearsome and towering_ god_ as it still rose like it had awoken from a deep slumber. It towered even Mount Everest! Had it towered Heaven as well? Then he saw two red eyes looking down upon the mountains from the sky. They penetrated the clouds and he swore they looked at him, looking into his soul.

Woo covered his ears as he heard an ear-splitting roar. It was coming from this thing.

Then, he heard a voice that boomed like thunder. He never took his hands away from his ears, even as he kept hearing strange loud noises.

* * *

What he didn't know was that this 'god' was Teridax, Traitor to Mata Nui. He looked down upon the mountains with a smile from his enormous robotic body built by the Great Beings. He looked down upon the few towns he saw. In his dark mind, he saw the beginnings of a future army that would crush the Toa and the Glatorian and finally destroy Mata Nui and rule not just his home universe, but this weak and pathetic world as well. He launched all his available Rakhshi from his body as well as what was left of the Makuta Brotherhood. They would convert those humans who joined them, willingly or not! He grinned looking at the tiny villages that were starting to burn. They would start with these villagers first. His laughter echoed in the night, as the Rakhshi burned the villages of Zhao Fu, Nin Tao, Shu Wong, and many more had fallen, with the villagers' minds being touched by the dark powers of the Rakhshi and quickly converted to the Great Shadow Lord.

Their voices went from screams and prayers to chants of 'Teridax'.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed! Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
